Myofascial release techniques find applicability in many fields, including massage therapy, physical therapy, and chiropractic care, for example to correct or improve the health of multiple body parts and tissues such as muscles and fascia. When muscles are sore or damaged, they may contract. Contracted muscles may lead to immobility and pain in the area of the contracted muscle. Fascia is a connective tissue that covers muscles. Fascia can become restrictive from, for example, overuse, trauma, and inflammation, which may lead to adhesion formation, further muscle spasm, and decreased blood flow to the corresponding muscle. Myofascial release techniques generally focus on relaxing contracted muscles and restricted fascia by stimulating proprioceptors and mechanoreceptors in the muscle of interest. Conventionally, myofascial release techniques include a therapist or chiropractor repeatedly pressing or “kneading” a muscle of interest until release is achieved. However, these techniques are laborious for the health care provider, often result in painful therapy for the patient, and allow the patient's reflexes to work against the health care provider, leading at times to less than favorable therapeutic results.